Curtis Swoleroid
Curtis Swoleroid is a character role-played by CurtisRyan. General Description Curtis Swoleroid (also known as "Demon") he is known as one of the best shooters in Los Santos. He is a member of the Leanbois and a close ally to the Vagos & HOA. ''' He is a heavily connected man, dealing with guns and large amounts of drugs (Mainly Cocaine)He is very straight up and will tell you how it is. He is down to do anything, from daily shitlording to full on terrorism. '''Notable Relationships Curtis' Friends & Connections: Notable Relationships 'Chang Gang' :Swoleroid's time with the Chang Gang only involved robbing banks, and other various odd jobs. Their connection beyond that never really materialized, and he remained an associate of the gang. ---- 'Leanbois' :Tony and Buddha approached Curtis to become a member of the Leanbois. They were aware that Curtis wasn't attached to any gang, and thus he accepted their offer. Although a member of the Leanbois, he still remains close to the members within Chang Gang specifically Randy Bullet. However, Curtis has stated that he would shoot Chang Gang, if a situation called for it. Curtis took a break from the Leanbois after shooting tony in the vest after Tony punched him in the head. A group therapy session happened shortly after this incident, Curtis, Tony, and Buddha argued and eventually, Curtis stormed out of the building and later removed his keys from the Lean Street houses. Weeks later, Tony and Curtis met at the tuner shop and made up. Tony told Curtis he was welcomed back into the Leanbois, Curtis accepted this offer. They walked back into the tuner shop together, playing the Demons Theme Song.https://clips.twitch.tv/ScrumptiousViscousBottleWTRuck ---- 'Swolcainovs' :A group of friends including - Curtis Swoleroid, Dimitri Barkov, and Luther Caine. The group started in the Maze Bank Arena parking lot just hours before Luther shot Dimitris dick off. ---- 'Vagos' :Curtis is directly involved in the Vagos because of his affiliation with the Leanbois. He is closest to Flippy. ---- 'Juan Carlos "Flippy" Hernandez' :Curtis and Flippy are good friends who often do big jobs together. Curtis normally goes to Flippy when he needs a shooter - as Flippy is known to be the best shooter in the Vagos. Curtis does majority of jobs with Flippy, they also spend a great amount of time shitlording with each other. While Curtis was having issues with fellow member of the Leanbois Tony, Flippy told Curtis he would have his back over the other Leanbois (Need Clip). These two often team up with Siz for big shootouts with the police. ---- 'Siz Fulker' :Curtis and Siz are usually known among their friends as the Demon (Curtis) and the Demon‘s Shadow (Siz.) Siz says that when doing a big job using heavy guns that he is more confident and prepared whenever Curtis is around the city as Curtis is the best guide for Siz as he plans his attacks and leads the way, which Siz knows he needs in a big job. Curtis has noticed that one of Siz’s strong points is that he’s a quick learner and he knows that Siz is the best man for him to teach and have his back in dangerous situations as Siz listens to his plans and executes them to a tee. Flippy, Siz and Curtis usually team up to do big jobs/planned shootouts against the Police. When Matt-A-Gamer tells Siz that Curtis is doing a big job, Siz texts Curtis with two words. "Mask Check", as sometimes he doesn’t wear it for him. ---- 'Nino Chavez' :Curtis is involved heavily in Nino's heist crew. Often being the right hand man to Nino while Nino deals guns and acquires information about possible heists. Nino often comes to Curtis to get information about certain people and groups. Curtis is one of the few people to know about Ninos illegal backside, Curtis gets told information about guns and heists before majority of people. Curtis and Nino work alongside Jay Jarvis. Curtis has started pushing guns for Nino & JJ, but has been put on hold as guns have not been coming to the city frequently. ---- 'Jay Jarvis' :Jay Jarvis, known as JJ, is one of the best shooters in the city, alongside Curtis & Flippy. JJ is involved in Nino's business and is/was Curtis' main connect for guns. JJ & Nino gave Curtis one of the four deagles in the city after Curtis accepted the offer to push guns. They have developed a good friendship and Curtis has invited JJ to multiple jobs, which JJ declined as he wants his record to stay clean so there would be no suspicion of his dealing. Heists Curtis is a part of Nino Chavez's heist crew. Heists From Past To Present Murders ---- James Carter ''' On Monday July 8th, 2019, after a dispute between the '''Leanbois and Vagos against The Families in an ongoing war, [[James Carter|'James Carter']] was gunned down after a car chase by Curtis and Speedy by the Los Santos River. His body was brought and dumped out the front of Pillbox Medical Center where he was found by members of the EMS and later confirmed dead by Dr. Kai King. ---- Pavel Voronin ''' While trying to defend the docks on a building rooftop during the war with the '''Leanbois, he ended up being shot down by Curtis Swoleroid. He was heavily injured had severe burns and was riddled with multiple gunshot wounds all over his body. Three days later he succumbed to his injuries in the ICU. ---- Gallery Curtis1.PNG|Leanbois Curtis CurtisDemonLB.png|Demon of Lean Street curtis2.png References Category:Male Category:Characters